Aurumvania
The Goldwoods, People of Gold TERRACOEL - The Earth And Heavens (Arumvanian word for the Material Plane) AETURNUS - Aurumvanian name of the continent Disclosure of Current World Standing ERA II DOMINION V ANNOS XXVII THE WORLD OF ETERNIA IT IS THE TWENTY-SEVENTH YEAR OF THE FIFTH SUCCESSOR OF THE SECOND BLOODLINE IN THE EMPIRE OF AURUMVANIA. EMPEROR ARTIEM SYLVENTUS IS AGED SIXTY-TWO AND HAS BEEN THE RULER SINCE HE WAS THIRTY-FIVE AT THE TIME OF EMPRESS FREIDA SYLVENTUS’S DEATH. THERE IS CURRENTLY A TEN YEAR WAR BETWEEN THE GRAND CIVILIZATION OF AURUMVANIA, THE UNCIVILIZED XERI NATION, AND THE SAVAGE NATION OF LYOT. THE XERIANS WISH TO EXPAND PAST THEIR PROVIDED BORDERS. WE CURRENTLY HAVE AN ARMISTICE WITH THEM TO OUR NORTHERN BORDER. THIS MEANS THEY WILL ONLY TRY TO EXPAND WEST, TO WHICH THE UNCULTIVATED IS THEIR MAIN POINT OF EXPANSION. LITTLE TO THEY KNOW, THE AURUMVANIAN ARMY ALREADY HAS DEVELOPED SETTLEMENTS TO THE FAR WEST, MAKING ANY EXPANSION THEY CREATE MEANINGLESS, AND EASY TO CAPTURE IN THE FUTURE. WE HAVE SINCE FOUND THE MOST WESTERN COAST OF THE WORLD, AND HAVE APTLY NAMED IT THE GOLDEN HORIZON. TO THE FAR NORTH LIE THE LYOTIANS. THE LYOTIANS, WHILE QUITE DISTANT, POSE A DANGER TO FUTURE GENERATIONS IF ALLOWED TO CONTINUE EXPANSION. THEY ARE CURRENTLY AT WAR WITH THE XERIANS OVER CONTROL OF THE CHAINLINK CHANNELS. WHILE IT WOULD BE A BENEFICIAL RESOURCE FOR US TO WRESTLE CONTROL OF, THE COST OF FUNDING SUCH A CONQUEST LEAVES MAKES IT A HIGH RISK, HIGH REWARD CAMPAIGN. FOR NOW, AURUMVANIAN SPIES SPRINKLE THE NORTH, PROVIDING US WITH DETAILS ON THE WAR IN THE EAST. OUR GLORIOUS EMPIRE IS PROTECTED BY THE GRAND CHASM, CREATED WHEN THE GODS THEMSELVES WRESTLED WITH ONE-ANOTHER FOR THE DOMAIN WE RESIDE IN. THIS PROVES THAT AURUMVANIA TO BE THE MOST HOLY AND DESTINED OF NATIONS, AS GODS ARE WILLING TO COMBAT OVER SUCH A BOUNTIFUL LAND. AS AURUMVANIA REACHES FURTHER, SO DOES PERFECTION. GLORIA IMPERII! Government The government of Aurumvania is Imperial. Their management of time is kept by Bloodline> Successor>Rule of Successor, which are noted as Era, Dominion, and Annos. The current year, for example, is II-V-XXVII. The current Emperor, Artiem Sylventus, a Human, has been ruler for 27 years. His predecessor, Freida Sylventus, ruled during II-IV, or the Second Era, Fourth Dominion. The Emperor has Wardens throughout the country to oversee small sections of the empire, reporting all current events and finances of The Crown used in their domain. There can be as many or as few Wardens as the Emperor desires. The Emperor’s word is law, and the laws change from Emperor to Emperor. Current Political Affairs Aurumvania is currently at war with both the Lyotian and Xerian nations. The war with the Lyotians is currently at a standstill and there is little bloodshed, simply due to the vast distance between the two nations. However, there is constant warfare in the east, where the Aurumvanian boarder and Xerian southern border share a common land. This land Is known as “The Armistice”. Originally owned by the Aurumvanians, the Xerians invaded the lands in an attempt to expand and harvest additional natural resources. This started the “Gold and Blood War”, which is still active well into the 5th Dominion of the 2nd Era. There is a second war, called the “War of Ice and Gold”, is currently between the Aurumvanians and the Lyotians. This war is less notable and has significantly less bloodshed due to the distance between the two nations, and the entire uncultivated landmass between them. Seen more as a superficial war, the Lyotians declared war simply as a means to call to dismantle the idea that the Aurumvanaians have any claim to the entire world as they believe. This war is typically involved more with espionage and proxy wars rather than direct combat between the two nations. History of Past Emperors ERA I * Dominion I Tenjin Broodwin, “The Man of Golden Thunders” * Dominion II MediaWiki:Badtitletext * Dominion III MediaWiki:Badtitletext, “The Half-Blood Emperor” * Dominion IV MediaWiki:Badtitletext * Dominion V Lidya Broodwin, “The Tempest” ERA II * Dominion I Drebin Sylventus, “The Usurper” * Dominion II Terrik Sylventus “Dreamweaver” * Dominion III Amadeus Sylventus * Dominion IV Freida Sylventus * Dominion V Artiem Sylventus * Dominion VI (Future Successor) Clara Sylventus Population and Culture Aurumvania has a population estimated to be about 25 million. There is no primary race, but the most common races are Human, Half-Elf, Elf, and Halfling. Common is the official language, but Elvish is used during government run congregations. The governing body is Imperial, led by Artiem Slyventus, Emperor during The Second Era of the 5th Dominion of Aurumvania. There is no official religion, but the people of Aurumvania believe regardless of the faith, their land is the most holy. Aurumvanians as a whole are obsessed with perfection. It is understood that nothing is perfect, but it is of utmost importance to become as close to perfection as possible. This does not mean that everyone is a perfect model citizen, but that whatever it is a person does, they will try to be the best outcome of what they wish to be. A farmer will try to grow the perfect crops bearing perfect flora. A thief will try to create a perfect heist. A perceived ugly man will understand that he must try to be as perfectly ugly as possible. This leads to intense competition in an attempt to prove that one is more perfect than another, regardless of what is being perfected. Cities Standard Cities * Perfectus , City of Perfection(Capital) * Forte, City of Chance * Animo, City of Courage * Somnium, City of Dreams * Superbia, City of Pride * Spina, Spine of the Empire * Vitae, City of Life Destroyed / Seized Cities * Cladem, The Defeated City * Amissa, The Lost City * Damnatorum, City of the Damned Colonies * Fatum, Colony of Destiny * Incognita, Colony of the Unknown Forts * Fort Vintus, Fort of Wind * Fort Aqua, Fort of Water * Fort Ignus, Fort of Fire * Fort Terra, Fort of Earth * Fort Mortem, Fort of Death * Fort Solum, The Lone Fort * Argentumvania * Fort Novus, The New Fort Notable Laws and Consequences When more details are available, they will be available under 'Aurumvanian Legal System.'' '''Punishable by Execution * Murder * High Treason * Grand Theft of a value over 2000 GP * Public Displays of Denouncement against the Empire * Rape * Slave Trade of common Races (Human, Elf, Half-Orc, Gnome, Halfling, Half-Elf, Dwarf, Dragonborn, Tiefling) * Attempting to Escape from Imprisonment Note: Trials are to be held and execution is to be immediate after sentencing ' '''Punishable by Life In Prison * Aiding/harboring a fugitive of the Empire * Maiming/Permanently Crippling a Persons Unprovoked * Grand Theft of a Value Over 1000 GP * Assault on Nobility * Owning/Displaying Support of Xerian or Lyotian Governments Note: Trials are to be held and imprisonment is to be immediate after sentencing ' '''Punishable by Time In Prison and/or Fine * Theft of a Value Up to 999.999GP * Vicious Assault * Lying/Falsifying Documents to Empire Officials * Destruction of Property * Brandishing Weapons in City Limits * Tax Evasion * False Advertising * Poor Quality Goods/ Services Note: Minor infractions are addressed with no trial, and punishment to be exacted by the arresting enforcer ' Geography Aurumvania is a country in the southern-most region of the Aeternus continent. Is is the land of the “People of Gold”, known colloquially as “The Goldwoods”. Aurumvania is separated into two primary masses. The western landmass is a newly developed expansion as the Aurumvanains attempt to reach further lands. The country has a wide variety of ecosystems ranging from woodlands to tundra. The northern border of Aurumvania’s main landmass is created by “The Grand Chasm”, separating it from the central landmass of Aeternus. The western border of the “mainlands” and the southern border of the new colonies is separated by “The Unbridled”, land that has not been mapped out by a cartographer, and has not been explored by the Aurumvanians. The northern borders of both masses are met by “The Uncultivated”, Land that have not been thoroughly explored and are seen as unstructured and barbaric pockets of civilization. The southern border of the western landmass contains a small mountain range where Mt. Shimmertip is located. In the center of the mainland, there is a mountain range known as the Osseus Mountains. There are a number of lakes and rivers that are given local names, but none that are recognized officially. '''Notable Geographical Locations * Mt. Shimmertip (West of the Grand Chasm) * The Grand Chasm (Most northern point of Arumvania) * Osseus Mountains (Center of Main Mass of Aurumvania) * The Gold Horizon (Western Ocean) * Sea of Lost Whispers (Eastern Ocean) * “The Unbridled” (Uncivilized Western Front of Aurumvania) * “The Armistice” (Disputed Land to the Northeast of Aurumvania)